Frigidity
by TeamUnitedNerds
Summary: The story of how the Ice Queen was created, and what turned her into the villainess that she would eventually become


The Water Nymph's entire body surged with a rush of vitality. The gem that laid still at her dead body filled the surrounding air with a pale mist that hung throughout the cave. The small rays of light that leaked into the cave made the mist give off a faint ethereal glow. Her liquid form began to crystallize as the heavy mist sunk into her body, absorbing into her deceased form. The crystals neatly aligned themselves into a thing layer of hauntingly blue skin, that was perpetually surrounded by an aura of frigidity. Her hair was now flowing strands of snow, white and fluffy like the clouds one would find on a perfect summer's day.

Once she was finally fully resurrected, she clumsily stumbled about, finally finding herself back on her feet. She gazed into the glassy surface of the nearest puddle. She saw the reflection of her new, alien body, completely nude and exposed. She rushed to find something to clothe herself with, her nudity and new body making her feel vulnerable and detached at the same time.

She spotted a tiara on the cold, stone floor. It was gold, and it appeared freshly polished by the way it shimmered. Upon it were three gems, each red and radiating a dim light of the same color. Certainly, it was an odd thing to be on a cave floor, and wouldn't do much to make her less naked, but at the very least, it was a form of clothing, an anchor of normality and safety.

She placed it atop her mountainous white hair. It sat perfectly atop it, not daring to budge from the center of her head.

She decided to explore this unfamiliar body she now occupied. Her clawed hands touched over the surface of her skin. No longer would delicate hands slip into the comfortingly warm liquid that made up her body as the Nymph. Instead, her hands met a wall of bitter and relentless cold, her skin solid like ice.

She ran both of her hands through her hair. The threads of powdery snow danced through her fingers. It was certainly pleasant and beautiful, but lifeless. The dull fog that plagued her psyche since her resurrection. She gasped in a raspy voice that was not her own. The reason behind her new form must've been the gem that the cat had offered her. But that meant that...

She was now immortal, and immobile and unending object placed firmly in the middle of an ever-changing and temporary world that would turn around her eternally. And suddenly, another thing came into her recollection, her unrequited and immortal lover. She wanted to be mortal, to taste and savor every sweet drop of life that passed her lips, knowing that it could very well end at any time, but since she was now immortal, she might as well make the most of it, and finally confess her love to him.

She dashed from the cave, and a nearby hill. It was small, grassy, and gave whoever stood atop it a lovely view of the sky, which was currently powdered with a beautiful array of stars. And on the very top of the mountain was her eternal love, suspended above the top of the hill, arms placed casually behind his head. His face wasn't visible under the cover of darkness, only the silhouette of his body. She panted as she reached the hill's peak.

She smiled at him. "I'm not sure if you remember me..." she said. "I'm the Water Nymph. Remember, we spent some time together, but you said you could never fall in love with me, because I was mortal? Well, I ended up dying in a cave, but a cat gave me a gem, which brought me back to life, so I am now immortal. So...do you love me now?"

She came closer to him. Nothing mattered, her nakedness, her now sinister voice, the fact that she would have to deal with living a never-ending life, none of it was relevant. As far as she was concerned, her life now revolved around his approval.

He grinned, revealing a pair of pristine white fangs. "I've heard stories of a gem like that" he said, his smile widening. He placed his lips up against her neck, kissing it tenderly. But yet, she felt nothing. Not the warm softness of his kiss, not even the pressure of his lips against her. All sensations were numb to her.

"And the curse it bears" he said, pulling away from her. "So, you can have me, but you'll never be able to feel my touch. That is, if I even want to fall in love with you, which I don't"

She couldn't breath. A dagger was driven into every inch of her.

"So, here's what'll happen next" He backed away from her, and turned his head, not even caring enough to look her in the eyes. "My rejection is going to drive you mad. It will empty your heart, so you'll look for something to fill it, but then finally realize that it is all for nothing, since nobody will ever love you, and if they did, there would always be a wall of ice between you. It'll be at that point where you realize that you'll have to go on for an eternity without anyone to love you. It's then that you'll probably want to look for a particular salt crystal, the only thing in all of Aaa that can kill you"

His smile widened further. "And I think we both know what'll happen then"

The Nymph's heart was the last thing within her to freeze.


End file.
